


Teasing

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: After being invited to a party, Hermione stumbles upon a rather teasing and tempting image of Draco in the comfort of his own home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This was random and maybe out of character for pretty much all three parties involved in this one, but that's what fanfiction is for, right? I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione knocked on the front door as she usually did and waited patiently. She knew she was more than welcome at the Manor by that point, but it was an old habit that had stuck with her over the years and it seemed rather difficult to shake it off then.

"Hello, Hermione," Narcissa Malfoy's low, yet soothing voice welcomed her in the doorway. "Come right in. You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

"Oh, thank you very much."

"I understand that you and Draco are going to some sort of a party?"

"Yes. Luna Lovegood and her father were kind enough to invite us both to the relaunch of the Quibbler."

"Wonderful. I think Draco is still getting ready, but you are of course more than welcome to go right in there."

Hermione smiled fondly towards Narcissa, who also couldn't help but smile. Though she never mentioned this to the girl, Narcissa felt as if there was finally something good happening to Draco and, subsequently, to the family. Hermione might not have been pure blood, but she was the finest girl she had ever seen. 

And, truth be told, it made Narcissa extremely happy to watch the astoundingly positive impact that Hermione had on Draco.

As suggested, Hermione did go ahead to enter Draco's room, but knocked once before doing so. When she heard a faint "Come in" behind the door, she went in.

"Are you ready to - "

She stopped mid-sentence, taken by surprise completely.

Draco was now standing before her, a facial expression revealing surprise as well as they locked eyes. He was shirtless, about to put on a black shirt that resided in his hands, but no movement proceeded as Hermione stared at him, feeling flustered. She had never seen him in such a way before and she couldn't help but stare at the tall, lean young man, skin smooth and graciously exposed. 

No regret seemed to cross Draco's face when he approached her, a faint smile erupting from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Hermione turned around after a while, visibly agitated. "Your mother did say that... you were still getting ready but that I could... come in."

"You can."

"Right."

Draco took notice of the nervousness on Hermione's face and how stiff she had gotten, and approached her more.

"I just - I haven't seen you before - uh, so - "

"So... what?"

The seemingly innocent look on Draco's face made Hermione all the more flustered and squirmy, and all she could think about, out of the blue, it appeared, was Draco's skin, fully on display and pressed up against her. 

"So... exposed...?" she said, brows furrowed and cheeks still red.

Draco chuckled, feeling flattered. He had never had such an impact on anyone before, and it made his Slytherin self jump out with full confidence.

He approached her further on until his hands were on her waist, having him slightly look down on her.

"We're going to be late for the party," Hermione whispered, staring at Draco's lips all the while.

"It's only a silly paper launch. We could stay here instead."

"And do what, exactly?"

Hermione began to feel afire, her skin burning, something which had never truly happened to her, and she found herself breathless and in awe over Draco. Her fingers were lightly tracing his skin and it made him tremble with excitement and arousal alike.

"I have some ideas," he muttered eventually, pressing his lips against hers.

"Aren't you being so confident?" she replied after the short-lived kiss.

Draco grazed his thumb against her lower lip and cocked an eyebrow at her, gesture which aroused Hermione more than she could have believed.

"People are going to wait for us," she whispered, though she herself did not believe a word she was saying.

"I don't have the best reputation in the world anyway, so I don't really care. What I do care about is you. And right now, I want to kiss every inch of your skin and hear you moan under me while I slide inside of you and make love to you until we're both sweaty and exhausted."

Hermione was barely breathing and barely conscious by that point; thus she failed to realize that her nails were digging into Draco's back and accidentally let out a muffled moan as Draco pressed her against his own body and had his hand graze her thigh.

"Then why - why don't you?" she asked, eyes locked with his, body trembling as she was now able to feel his erection against her.

"We're gonna be late to the party."

Draco pecked her lips once more before putting his shirt on at last, leaving Hermione downright shook and, above all, bothered. She watched him dress and stared at him with disbelief, her anger boiling.

"You did not just do that," she said.

"Do what?"

Hermione huffed, angry and amused alike.

"You are such a Slytherin."

Draco smiled cockily.

"But two can play at this game."

Without further ado, Hermione walked up to him and kissed him deeply and passionately like she hadn't done in a while, pressing him against the wall. Caught off guard, Draco responded and complied with the movement, feeling more and more turned on. He knew what Hermione was doing and it was working fairly well, it was safe to say, and he failed to stop.

He found himself moaning into the kiss, unable to keep his hands off of her. He had wanted a physical relationship with Hermione for quite some time - quite frankly, ever since he could have physical desires about someone - but lately, he had been thinking about that almost constantly.

It felt incredibly challenging to stop, especially given how hard he was under her touch and how now he was undressing her as they continuously kissed.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Draco muttered as he was kissing Hermione's neck.

"I told you two can play at this game."

"Do you have any idea... just how damn much... I want you?"

"I may have a slight idea."

They stopped in tandem as they heard an owl downstairs and the tone of Narcissa shouting for her son.

"I think we are officially late," Hermione said, struggling to breathe properly.

"We are fashionably late. And it's mostly your fault."

"My fault?! You're the one who started this!"

Hermione was arranging her dress back on her shoulders and ran her hands through her hair to tame it as before. She then proceeded to arrange Draco's shirt and tie.

"You're the one who - touched my lip and said you wanted to - make me moan under you and - make love to me."

"I still do want to."

Hermione huffed, struggling to compose herself.

"Another time, then."

"Let's go."

Both left the room, still slightly messy and red from the previous scene. They read the message from the owl downstairs and chuckled.

"Yep, we are officially late," Hermione confirmed. "The party started twenty minutes ago."

"We are fashionably late, dear."


End file.
